


Bromance [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bromance, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: In which Ichigo and Rukia are bros, and no one gets it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bromance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042229) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> This fic is hilarious! I hope my rendition makes you laugh. Also a thousand thanks to Blackkat for letting me podfic this. :D
> 
> My [tumblr](https://universally-blue.tumblr.com/)

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Bleach/Bromance.mp3) | 11MB | 00:11:40



##### Streaming


End file.
